One Night in Cabin Three
by killswithskillz45
Summary: Ok everyone. Chapter Two is up. Enjoy. For all those who havent read it, its a PercyXAnnabeth. R&R as u like
1. Chapter 1

After reading the first book of the Lightning Thief series I decided to right a oneshot of PercyXAnnabeth. Just so you know I do not own the Lightning Thief in anyway or any related producuts.

Percy is 12

Annabeth is 12

**Chapter One: A Night in Cabin Three**

**Percy's POV**: I was sitting alone in cabin three as usual, thinking about Luke and how I wanted to punch his ass to the gods. I was just thinking about how to find him when someone knocked at the door.

"Why would someone knock at the door at 11:15 at night?" I thought to myself, as I opened the door. Standing in the door was Annabeth, my second best friend at Camp Half-Blood. She was in a white button-down shirt and tattered jeans.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said in a tone I never heard her use. It sounded almost seductive. "Whatcha doin?" she asked.

I just shrugged and said, "Nothin really." She nodded and came inside. I became hard for some reason, maybe because she locked the door behind her and drew the shades down. "Um, Annabeth, what are you doing? Shouldnt you be in your cabin?" I asked.

"I snuck out to see you Percy" she said before crashing her lips into mine. At first, I severe feeling of alarm overcame me. I WAS KISSING ANNABETH?! Then I thought if I resisted she wouldn't like that very much, so I accepted the kiss.

I broke it long enough to carry her over to the bed, and slip my tongue into her mouth. We tongue wrestled for a while before she won out. Her tongue went over every part of my mouth as I unbuttoned her shirt. She took off my own and her hands roamed over my muscles.

"Well, well, well seaweed brain. Looks like you've been working out" she said in a nicer way than I ever heard her say before.

She kissed me again as I set her shirt wide open, revealing her breasts, unclothed by a bra. I broke the kiss and started massaging and caressing her breasts. I licked the nipples which immediately got hard.

She started moaning when I ran my hands down to her waistline, and undid her jeans. I pulled them down along with her panties. I moved down to her womanhood and started licking. Unknowingly she had taken off my own jeans and my boxers, amd we were both naked.

"Per-Percy" she managed to say, "I GONNA CUM!" She broke out in uneven spasms before releasing her cum. I lapped up what was there and said, "Wow Annabeth you taste good. I'm sure you want to taste it too." I kissed her urgently and then positioned myself at her opening.

"Annabeth, this will hurt for a minute" I said. She responded by pulling me into a kiss, and I entered her slowly. She jerked painfully and I continued into her warm, tight vagina. I reached he virgin barrier and pulled back out. In one thrust I broke past it, while she arched her back, wanting more.

"Percy, go faster" she said in extreme pleasure. I started going much faster and faster. Nearly at my climax I pulled out for one more thrust before screaming, "IM CUMMING!" I released into her and fell back down, exhausted. I managed to utter, "I love you Annabeth" before drifting into the longest sleep ever.

"I love you too Percy" Annabeth said before drifting to sleep just like me.

Little known to them, outside cabin three, Luke was watching through a spell that came through the shades. He growled in anger. "Annabeth is mine! Percy is so dead once I get my hands on him" he said in angry fury.

To be continued….

So what do you think? This is my first attempt so don't hate it too much. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok peeps. After many reviews asking me to continue the series, I finally came up with the second chapter. It's longer and better written than this one, I hope. So R&R as you like

Percy is 12

Annabeth is 12

**Chapter Two: The Next Day**

**Percy's POV**: Some people say after you have sex for the first time, you and the other person don't talk to each other for days after. For me, that wasn't true, which was weird because the next day I expected it. But Annabeth just acted completely oblivious to our "experience" the night before. In fact, it was like it didn't happen.

After getting dressed and making the bed (Annabeth had snuck out last night back to the cabin. Luckily no one saw her) I headed to breakfast. As I headed to the mess hall, a blinding light flashed in my face, followed by a deadly red blade. Out of the blinding light, I saw my arch enemy, Luke. His face was filled with jealousy and rage, and other emotions to dramatic to be mentioned here.

**Luke's POV**: There he was the little pest. Percy just looked dumb, as he always does. That was when I struck, with Backbiter as my weapon. Percy wasn't as dumb as he looked (or as he acted). He took out his magic pen and our blades clashed. "YOU TOOK ANNABETH FROM ME!" I screamed in rage and in sadness. He said nothing and tried to swipe at me. "You're days are numbered Percy Jackson! I will find your family and blow them off the face of the earth until you surrender Annabeth to me. You have three days" I said. Then I uttered sacred words and vanished back to the _Princess Andromeda_.

**Annabeth's POV**: I came to find Percy, since he wasn't at the mess hall. I saw him just staring at the crater that appeared from the ground around him. I ran over to him, expecting injury. He just shook me off and said "It was Luke. He said to surrender you to him or my family will die. I dunno what to do." I just stared, before I replied, "We can find him from the magical traces he left from his escape!" Percy nodded and returned to his cabin, probably to formulate a plan. I began to have thoughts of last night and a part of me wanted to do it again.

**Later that night…** I knocked on Percy's door, after my cabin had gone to sleep. Percy opened the door in the same way he had before, only this time with a devilish smile on his face. He pulled me in without a word, and immediately crashed his lips into mine. I was stunned at first but then deepened the kiss with my tongue. Our tongues were in a crazy, passionate waltz until the strength of his won out.

**Percy's POV**: I tasted every cell, every fold, and every corner of Annabeth's mouth. I had the desire to taste every part of her until there was nothing left. I carried her over to my bed, newly made and ready for round two. I laid Annabeth down and slipped my hand under her shirt. Her skin was warm, almost hot to the touch, and felt so luxurious I never wanted to let go. After a minute I reached her breast and massaged it. I pinched the nipple, which immediately went erect. I couldn't help the bulge that formed in my shorts.

Annabeth broke the kiss and slipped my shirt off, and unbuckled my shorts. I unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra, revealing her perfect, round breasts. Somehow, we were both naked and already lip-locked again. I broke the kiss and slowly made my way down to her womanhood, leaving kisses all the way. My mouth closed around her breast and I started licking them. Annabeth moaned in pleasure and pushed her chest into my face. I switched breasts and the same response came.

I continued down further, until I reached her opening. Annabeth stopped me, and said, "Let me do you too" I nodded and climbed onto her until I was above her and she was below me. I buried my face in her opening and skillfully used my tongue to penetrated her. Annabeth did the same, taking my dick into her mouth and bobbing up and down. Waves of pleasure came over me until I couldn't hold it anymore. I released into her at the same time she released. But we weren't done yet. I turned around positioned myself and thrust into her. She screamed in pain but she gripped my shaft with her legs and pushed me into her. I started thrusting in harder and faster. I kissed her passionately and again thrust my tongue into her mouth. Pleasure ripped through me until I released again. I didn't even have enough time to say "I love you" before sleep gripped me again.

**Somewhere outside Percy's home**: "I warned him" Luke growled as he ringed the bell of Sally Jackson's home. Sally opened the door to Percy's arch enemy. With his rough hands, eh grabbed her and sped off into the night. "Now lets see how much you love them" he screamed into the darkness.

That's the second chapter. Hope its better than the first


	3. Chapter 3

Ok yeah, so it took an incredibly long time to update but I finally did. So I read people's reviews and finally decided to up the age (it fits in with the story though).

Percy is 15

Annabeth is 15

**Chapter Three: Luke Takes Revenge**

**Percy's POV: **Three years. Three years of searching for my mother. Three years of spending every waking moment searching for a clue or anything to find her. Three years of failure. Not even Annabeth could make things better, and she was the love of my life. Three years of friends dying, the Titan's Army growing, and darkness creeping back into the world. And I was utterly miserable.

**Luke's POV:** Sally Jackson turned out to be much more beautiful than I had expected. It was hard to describe, but she was pretty in a way that captivated me. I was attracted to her in almost every way. Her long brown hair, her wrinkleless face, her chest…her hair. It was all the same to me. I sat in my throne on the _Princess Andromeda_ when my other life love, Kelli, showed up. She was in human form.

"Your staring into space Luke" she said, which annoyed me for some reason. I had a right to didn't I?

"I'm thinking on how to destroy Jackson" I said.

"I thought kidnapping his mother was the answer," she replied.

"She is. And I'm going to bring Jackson here and finally exact my revenge."

"It took you long enough."

I shot her a venomous look. She was startlingly beautiful and I was beginning to wonder whether Sally was worth the trouble. Maybe I had an issue with women, but I shook it off and brought my focus back. I pushed a button on the side of my throne and suddenly Percy and Annabeth were lying in front of me. In a flash of light, the chance of my revenge had come.

**Annabeth POV: **I was surprised. I did not expect to see Percy suddenly, and I less expected to see Luke in front of me, smiling malevolently.

"Restrain Jackson," Luke said. His voice was ragged and drenched with anticipation.

"NO!" I reached for my dagger, but it wasn't in my pocket. A Laistrygoinian smacked me across my head from behind, dazing me. Percy was gagged and tied to a rope that hung from the celing. Luke nodded to a dracenae and Percy was lifted into the air. His head was put into a metal brace that locked his neck into place.

"Good. Now he can watch while my revenge is exacted," Luke said. He rose and moved toward me. I noticed that his pants were open and his dick was starting to rise. I realized what he was doing all too late. He was on me before I could do anything.

**Luke's POV: **I grabbed Annabeth's hair and pushed her lips into mine. They tasted amazing, like strawberry and gum. I inserted my tongue into her mouth and wrestled with it. She struggled but she wasn't nearly as strong. Jackson was also struggling trying to scream. I shoved my hand under Annabeth's shirt and felt her soft skin. I played with her belly button and then moved it toward her breast. It was perfect, uncovered by a bra and perfectly developed. I had enough playing and threw her to the ground. She tried to rise again but I was on her in a flash. I took out my hardened member and ripped off her jeans. I saw her beautiful vagina and rubbed my dick against it. I would have came right there if I didn't have control. I thrust in and felt her body contract around my dick, hugging it and throbbing. Her warmth pulsated into my dick, making it harden even more. Annabeth screamed and flailed. I kissed her again and thrust harder. Percy was really struggling now, almost free of the rope. I thrust and thrust until I couldn't hold it anymore. My whole body stiffened until my release was complete. Percy freed himself from the rope, and with a huge yell brought the entire ocean crashing through the windows. I was exhausted from my release but had enough energy to roll back to the throne and hit a button on the side. Percy and Annabeth disappeared in an instant. My revenge was now almost complete.

"Phase One is complete. Prepare Sally Jackson for Phase Two. My revenge will soon be complete."

So its not the best lemon, but it will do for now. Keep looking for updates. Promise I will later. R&R


End file.
